My Lord
by Pale-Darkness
Summary: I've only seen the 2019 film, got inspired by a comment about Laurie's character appearing "rather satisfied" when revealing his pet name "My Lord" from Amy to Jo. So I wrote this predominately art fantasy/erotic piece. I wasn't sure about seeing it through the whole scene but decided to go all lemon. One-shot. Hope you like it.


_I recently saw the movie Little Women and have little knowledge on the material outside of the movie, I loved Amy's character and the overall story. I saw a comment or two about Laurie's demeanor over Amy's pet name for him and was inspired by an idea. It has been sooo many years since I tried to write erotic/smut scenes so I hope it isn't too bad. Here is that one-shot:_

My Lord

The past few days had been alternatively the most blissful and disheartening of Amy's young life. It was difficult to think of Beth's death, nearly impossible to realize beyond all hope that when she came home her most timid and lovely sister would not be there. Truthfully, Beth's spirit had been so pure compared to them all. Perhaps it was only right that she ascend to heaven first being the closest to an angel on Earth. But it did not make it any easier for Amy to swallow. Equally disconcerting was the man she had loved even as a child had married her. Not only married her, but did so in such haste and with such fervor after she had originally rejected him that Amy was hesitant to accept it as reality.

It had shocked her to her core when he had shown up to escort her home. Even now she had lingering fears that could only fade over time about his feelings for Jo. In that moment though, standing in her mourning gown, and feeling a presence approach her...she had nearly broken in tears at the sight of him alone. With anyone else she kept them respectfully at a distance, but she couldn't with him. He would know. He was looking at her now. Truly looking. Amy hadn't considered he'd return after she had rebuffed him. After all, he'd pined after Jo for years and fled far away from her sister when she had rejected him.

No love could have developed over some months that could compare to a first love that spanned years? Could it?

But standing there alone as the cold, calculating sister it didn't cross her mind he'd be back. She had been certain she would journey alone with her thoughts. Yes, of course, Laurie would visit for Beth's death. However...what sane man would extend his journey to spend time with a woman who'd chastised him at every visit? Then tearfully rejected him in embarrassing fashion at the public gardens? He'd left London. Traveled east to Paris. Just to collect her before retracing his route to return to America. To support her?

It was...beyond any romantic fancy she had ever allowed herself to have of Laurie.

She was overwhelmed with these feelings at all times. She'd barely made it to the priest for their wedding when she began seeping crystalline evidence of this. For all her proper decorum and perfectly plaited bun she felt as vulnerable as if she truly were naked before her husband and all he could do was smile down at her with eyes misting over in delight.

Her mind came back from these musings. She sat watching the clouds overhead through the window the carriage. They were nearing the city and would depart for the sea in two days. A gentle fog had lulled the area into a sleeping nest and her fresh husband beside her had fallen asleep quite some time ago. All alone in the carriage his hand was resting on her thigh and as the carriage hit a slight bump in the path he jerked forward a bit so his head moved, choosing to nestle itself into the crook of her neck with a sigh.

She was not used to this intimacy and her face turned pick when his lingering hand twitched on her thigh, squeezing lightly and relaxing again. Just days – well nights ago – they had consummated their marriage eagerly. So she was no longer a virgin, but that didn't make her any more composed with his advances. Her heart beat a furious thrashing pace in her chest and she was glad for the moment he was unaware. He was eager to tease her into a frenzy, caressing and touching when she least expect it.

His passionate affection was quite perverted she mused, giggling to herself as her cheeks began to cool. She had been incredibly pleased and surprised on their wedding night how attentive he had been. Looking back, she was certain it was his tenderness and patience that had allowed her to enjoy the wedding night and not lay there wriggling in discomfort. It had surprised her when she had not seen blood. At first she was horrified, what did he think? But he had soothed her, kissing back the words escaping her lips and pulled her into his arms. Later they discussed it more and she didn't ask how or where he'd learned about women's bodies. Simply that is was possible to not bleed the first time for a woman and enjoy the consummation.

Now, with the glorious gray sky allowing bits and pieces of sun to shine through, and the carriage gently rolling into the city Amy took time to study her husband. She had not picked a nickname for him yet and she laughed to herself silently. He was drooling on her shoulder lightly. But then she remembered those same dusty rose lips had latched onto her body last night looking very similar dripping moisture. Her face didn't blush now, she was too busy studying his features. She kept staring intently at the sharp jaw line that currently hid his slender neck and the black lashes fanning proudly beneath powerful, dark eyebrows. His body was slender beneath his clothes, skinnier than most men she had danced with and even smaller than hers. It had allowed her artistic eye to catch and admire the tenuous muscles and ligaments straining under his skin when he'd reach for her.

She had done it now, she knew. Amy tried to look away. Her body was itching with desire and had gone wanton in her imagination. Since she had slipped so far into this fevered delirium of want she imagined the most erotic image of Laurie that had burned into her mind.

On her back she had allowed her eyes to close and feel as Laurie had tended to her. She had moved, touching him as well and made sighs of pleasure. But nothing could compare to that one moment.

Sitting in the coach with Laurie's body heat so close she crossed her legs suddenly.

That night she when had the courage to look down she had gasped. His face had been pressed against her belly as he made his way up to her neck again. With only a slight tilt he had looked up at her, chin pressed at the bottom swell of her breasts, and there had been an undercurrent of primal need and want that seemed to make his eyes entirely black. Between all their kisses and embraces she had never seen that look in his eyes so blatantly.

Truth was he had displayed that daringly possessive look in her direction numerous times. The first being alone in her studio when he had teased the buttons of her apron open so she could greet Fred. In his mind she was already his. Unfortunately, dear Amy hadn't seen that time. So that had been the first time she'd seen what he looked like in erotic rapture as his eyes fell on her.

Well, she'd done it now. She was uncomfortable and wanting her husband quite dearly, but she simply pressed her cheeks to the rain trodden window of the coach and allowed it to seep into her skin. Perhaps a nice chill would clear her devious thoughts.

But…

She began to wonder...such an impossible fantasy this all had felt like...dare she imagine another fantasy? Passionate as her husband was she had felt rather...naive...compared to him when it came to their marital relations. As a confident woman she wanted to see what it would be like to torment her dearest Laurie.

It all came to her then.

A fantasy she'd never dared allow before.

Luckily she had a few more minutes to ruminate as the carriage bustled down busy streets and gently jerked to a stop before their hotel for the next two evenings. When she turned to prod Laurie awake his sparkling chestnut eyes caught her by surprise and he kissed her soundly. He was sublimely content and quickly moved out of the carriage so he may escort his bride into their hotel. The coachmen had an umbrella at the ready and Mrs. Laurence smiled as she descended under the invigorating rain as others ran.

Taking her husband's arm she followed him as they got settled in.

They had a light lunch in the small, quaint restaurant located on the first floor and she sipped some fresh tea as Laurie asked her some trivial questions to pass the time. Despite the simplicity, discussing weather, thoughts on accommodations and food, it was all the more interesting because they were together.

Laurie was a bit concerned when he noticed his wife didn't take dessert as she usually did.

"Not right now, Laurie," she replied when he questioned her as the waiter left. His brow was slightly furrowed, something seemed off, but she placed a tender hand over his and the sight of his ring on her finger distracted him. "Do we have any other plans today?" she asked, gently stroking the veins on the back of his hand.

"No, was there something you wanted to do? Shopping?"

"I thought we might capitalize on this time together alone," she offered. Her face and voice was steady and did not waver as she spoke. Laurie's lips quirked in a faint smile and his brows twitched.

"Certainly, dear," was his quick response and before long the two had adjourned to their suite. In haste they had picked a wonderful hotel with plush, magnificent poster beds and ornately carved vanities. Their room was large enough for that and a single chaise perched near a window shrouded by lace curtains. Directly across from that chaise and near the bed was a spacious fireplace with fresh logs stacked beside it. In all its grandeur the room was gentle, baby blue and unbeknownst to Amy, Laurie had asked for such a room in particular.

His wife was a beauty to behold and her splendor only shown that much brighter in tender blues of periwinkle. Before he was carried away himself on thoughts of how he might tantalize his wife Laurie remembered to lock the door. As he did so he heard her rummaging through one of her bags he'd carried and when he turned Amy had in her hands charcoal and paper.

"Are you going to draw me?" his voice drawled and he removed his jacket to rest on the slim coat rack provided near the door. Still garbed in soft, black trousers and a buttoned up blouse Amy thought him most beautiful. Handsome, yes, but it didn't seem enough to define him enough. She smirked, drawing back her shoulders and watching Laurie read her body language as she raised her face a bit higher.

"I thought you might help me realize a dream I've had for some time," she confessed.

"Is that so, my lady?" he chuckled, both dimples lighting on his face. He was excited to hear this. He kept himself in place with his hands clasped behind his back. She must have liked that, he thought, for when he said "my lady" her cheeks had flushed and her eyes widened.

"While I do enjoy sketching you husband, I have secretly always wanted to model as well. Be drawn while I'm still young. Would you indulge me in this fantasy?" she fully beamed at him.

His teeth shone brilliantly as the smile widened. "What would you have me do?"

"Would you draw me as I've drawn you?" she asked and try as she might, he caught that slight waver in her tone. No one else might have noticed but he took great pleasure in knowing this secret. Under her calm veneer she had been anxious with sweat gathering on her hairline and under her arms. She'd dreamed of it as a young girl, truth be told, being drawn by another. It was only in the last hour her dream had evolved into an erotic fantasy.

"You know I'm not nearly as gifted as you in that field," he reminded her, stepping closer, looking at the hazel gems staring up at him. "But I can certainly try," he added as she went to open her lovely mouth in rebuttal. Again she smiled, preening up at him as glorious as any male peacock displaying its feather to its mate and he bent down for a kiss of that delightful mouth she had.

"Ah, ah! Don't get distracted before you've even sat. Let me pick an outfit," she informed him, turning her bustling gown so her backside faced him as she considered what to wear from the trunk. In truth, it was a ploy as she ruminated over her plan. Nonetheless she was shocked a moment later when his hand settled heavily upon that backside to caress beneath the many layers.

"Laurie!" she accosted him and he chuckled with a voice already growing husky. He sat patiently in the chair at the gleaming vanity, not even trying to contain his smile. As she picked a dress he did unbutton a few buttons on his blouse, it had grown quite warm in the room and they didn't even have a fire going. Yet. His eyelids lowered a fraction as he watched her.

She had considered perhaps having him close his eyes, but she knew he'd refuse. After all, as man and wife he'd babble on about no need to be modest and how magnificent his brilliant star was. It pleased her greatly, but she needed him distracted for a bit in order to get the best effect.

"Oh, Laurie! Do you think we could have some champagne while we're up here?"

"Of course," he confirmed, but she noticed he didn't move from his seat.

"Why don't you grab a bottle and glasses while I pick a dress?" she suggested and finally it sunk in. He stood, closing the buttons on his blouse and shrugging back into his jacket. It was a bit odd, but he would humor his wife. The past few days had been stressful and even the best of things could add some stress.

So when Laurie sauntered back into their suite, juggling the bottles and glasses as he whistled and skipped he didn't notice right away. He locked the door securely and turned back. The note he had been singing died on his lips.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Amy crooned from her seat on the chaise. She tried to keep her tone level and tried not to laugh at Laurie's shock. He certainly wouldn't have noticed, not with the sight before him. Her lips curved into a sensuous smirk as his lips parted in breathless surprise. It was rare for his wife to have her hair down often during the day and now it lay flowing down her shoulders and back in exuberant waves. Since she had to look up her neck was raised flatteringly to show the curves flowing to the sharp angles of her collar bones and just enough hair had moved to show the slope to her back as well as she stood in profile.

This gray day illuminated the room enough so he could see every aspect of her in perfect clarity and beautiful colors so vivid she already looked like some imaginary fairy come to life.

"No dress?" he finally managed to ask, coming closer to his wife. Her body was only covered by a thin robe. If it could even be called that. So thin it was he could see her breathing, the heavy blush slowly beginning on her cheeks spreading to her chest. He had to pull his eyes away from where her nipples had become pronounced. He didn't have to look to know they were the same color as her warm lips. On their wedding night he'd been mesmerized and glad he'd been insistent on having light in their room.

"No. I wanted. YOU. To draw. ME. Take a seat, dear. I'll prepare the champagne," she offered, but as she went to reach he twirled away from her grasp to kneel before her.

"No, my lady. Allow your eternal servant to provide you a sample of endless devotion," he teased, placing the glasses on the floor and working to open the bottle. With some effort he wiggled the cork out, releasing a pop and slight fizzing gasp. Poised and still on one knee he poured the champagne into the flute and held it out to her. She sat back down on the chaise, crossing her knee and bit her lip in humor when she saw his gaze drop briefly.

Amy went to grab the flute but he pulled it away at the last moment and surged forward to kiss her. Much like with his offer he kissed gently before sneaking his tongue deftly between her soft lips, leaning forward for more. She smiled into the kiss, however she chose to pull back as he attempted to deepen it, "Aren't you the romantic?" Her voice was warming and she took the flute from his loose grasp.

"Are you sure it isn't you?" Laurie asked, his smooth voice darkening with his eyes. Despite what Amy may believe of herself he was certain of it. Her eyes just warmed as if it was a joke. Opposing his own instincts to kiss her until he'd taken her to their gorgeous bed he forced himself to remove his jacket and shoes and settle back into the vanity chair. He licked his moistened lips and couldn't get rid of the grin on his face. To avoid messing up his blouse he rolled up the sleeves and positioned the paper much like he'd seen Amy with her sketchbooks.

"Do a few quick warm-ups, Laurie. Then we can start," she suggested as she sipped from the flute. He nodded, eyeing her barely clad body with lecherous intent before focusing.

"Shall I call my work Aphrodite? I'll make myself one of your cherubs," he quipped as he did some sketches. They were...definitely not great. Not so horrible as a stick figure or cave painting, but certainly not Amy's level. Quite obviously not a Leonardo or Caravaggio. After a few moments he began to feel better at the practice. Only three quick sketches, the charcoal staining his fingers black and mainly his focus had been on her face – the eyes, the hair – and also a sketch of her bottom as she leaned to one side.

It was now, pressing his index finger into the charcoal and spreading the dusty residue down to create a shadow delineating the underside of her hip that he realized how erotic it felt. This game his little wife played. He may not be touching her now, but he was creating a replica of her using his own hands. He began to wonder if he could memorize her whole body with his hands first and recreate any image permanently. The thought was intoxicating.

"Do you think you're ready for me to pose then?" Amy asked, stretching so her limbs popped a bit and moving her neck. That broke his trance. He answered slowly, staring at the way the stretching had loosened a bit and allowed the neckline to open more.

"Yes," his brain was struggling to keep up. He just wanted to stare. Maybe he would learn to paint and sketch as Amy did. Then he could just stare at her all the time.

"I know exactly how I want to be drawn," she declared, standing and he waited for her to settle against the chaise. Laurie was discovering this may be a mutual fantasy for both of them he himself had not thought of before. With all the warmth and clenching dwelling in his abdomen already he wasn't quite prepared for his bride's next move.

Stunned.

Fuck me.

His mouth gaped as his brain process she wasn't sitting or laying down right away.

Her small, petite hands moved languidly over the knot she'd tied her robe closed with. Full of confidence and a touch of nerves she tugged it loose. Laurie vaguely thought back to the day in her studio and it was swept away, watching that silk robe slip down her voluptuous body with the speed of a trickling stream. It trailed down her arms, catching at her wrists momentarily before exposing her hands and then it caught on her wide hips. Only a slight movement of her feet dislodged the robe and it pooled into a gossamer puddle at her feet.

She stood, his own goddess statue with an ivory gown as her pedestal. He was Pygmalion come to life. All he had to do was kiss her and touch her, she'd be warm.

His mouth wouldn't close and his face was radiating crimson. Pounding blood.

Everything was exposed to his view. Starting with that crown of brilliant blonde hair, her smoothly flowing neck to the small peaks of her breasts, trailing down to the sharp cliffs of her ribs into the valley of her belly and to her prominent hips. Those glorious hips guarded her thick thighs that tapered into smooth calves and finally, the daintiest ankles and toes. He almost smiled remembering her gift long ago, but as he eyes met hers and she boldly met his heated gaze he couldn't stop staring.

Forgetting the plan he made to stand, his erection pressing boldly against the sketchbook in his lap and the charcoal falling to the side.

"You said you'd indulge me," Amy warned Laurie and he swallowed. Did she mean to torment him? He was certain of her answer, but he was enjoying this game. His brow was furrowed over his burning eyes and he listened, but he did so with stiff movements. She could see his excitement and watched as he unbuttoned most of his shirt. It would appear her fantasy was working quite well on him.

Taking her time, Amy sat back on the cushion of the chaise. It was strange, feeling the soft brush of the material on her bare skin and she sighed. Laurie was silent now. Simply staring and trying not to break the charcoal he'd gathered from the floor.

Leaning back she brought her head against the pillow, drew her arms up to accentuate her breasts and bent her right leg over her straight left leg to cover the apex of her thighs from his sight. She may be stark naked but she couldn't bring herself to leave her lady parts fully exposed to his view just yet in the dim daylight.

"Are you ready to begin..." Amy began, her tone obscenely husky to his ears, but just as Laurie brought the charcoal to the paper she finished, "my lord?" The way she said it caused his ears to burn and his right leg began to fidget. It delighted her to see him grow more agitated and the flush permeate his entire body.

She had seen him accomplish a few lines, but her own excitement was growing. Watching him fidget, switching legs. His blush would go away only to reappear after he'd stared at her for longer than necessary with his thumb pressed against his lip as he considered the next line. Amy made a game guessing which made him turn redder, drawing a curve for her hip or the sharp, short staccato line for the peak of her nipples. Or even the frustrating perfection of aligning the eyes just right. Charcoal stained his fingertips, a small spot along his jaw as well. Fascinated she watched those gentle strokes he gave to the sketch paper. She wanted him to stroke her as well.

After allowing him a few more lines she noticed the agitation worsening. Even if he only fidgeted one leg the other would tremor slightly and a tic in his jaw was beginning to show. Besides, she was growing aware her own arousal at the erotic game was affecting her for she could both smell and feel the moisture gathering.

She faked a twitch in her shoulder.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, I moved," Amy lied, meeting his eyes as he looked at her own. It was the same look she had fantasized about earlier, "Would you help me back into the proper position. My lord." He practically threw the book to the ground and just barely avoided crushing the charcoal to ash under his shoes. Without bending down to take off his shoes he came to his wife and leaned over to kiss her. Just as he knew, her lips were warm and wanting.

It wasn't as tentative as before, her mouth opened instantly and her tongue came forward to stroke his own. His feet worked his shoes free, tossing them as she held his slim waist and his blouse flapped freely over her hands. Laurie's teeth tenderly nipped at her bottom lip before his tongue lashed out again into her mouth and a sharp intake escaped him when her own tongue dominated his own. Her forearms braced against the chaise as she pressed forward and his hands made their way from her jawline to her scalp. Excitedly he pressed and traced her skin with his fingers just as he had with the charcoal. Feeling her deliciously dewy flesh. Art come to life.

She breathed heavily as he pulled back to remove his blouse. His skin was ruddy, patchy red and his ribs moved rapidly as they expanded then compressed. Hazel eyes dropped to his tiny belly button and pupils widened at the furrows on either side of his pelvis causing a sharp 'V' shape that trailed to his groin. He took his time removing his pants, watching her own eyes fasten to his hand movements. Her eyes flitted beneath admiring his masculine hands and where the few sparse hairs beneath his belly would lead to...once he pulled down his underclothes.

Laurie watched her chest freeze as he pulled them down. Amy's entranced eyes continued staring but he halted halfway, until she looked up at him with a frown. Once her eyes were back on his he continued undressing, but his desiring gaze kept her attention now. She was flushed, red spreading down that languid neck and chest. Lips swollen and open for him whenever he chose to lean forward again. Naked now, his erection swung heavily as he came towards her.

"Laurie," she called softly as he knelt on the floor before the chaise near her feet. "What are you doing?" He shushed her gently with a finger to his lip and reached his fingers out to her feet. Languidly he rubbed them, not moving fast, but not too slow as he caressed her heel then ankle to drag the tips of his fingers along her calf, the back of her knee she twitched and bit her lip. When he cupped her rear she twisted, fully on her side and staring down at him. The rubbing had left dusky, black marks of charcoal on her body.

She whined. Yes, the touch was lovely, but there was a wanting she recognized and waiting was making her irritable. "Lau-," she shuddered a soft breath, unable to finish her words.

His one hand lay between her legs, tracing the entrance and spreading the moisture. Up, around, between the crevice of thigh and groin. Prodding gently, poking the peak tenderly and ever so slowly dipping in. "Yes, Amy?"

Amy struggled to remember, the touch distracting. The push and pull enticing, yet not enough. Not nearly enough and she wiggled as his ministrations continued. Another finger joining its exploring brethren, stretching against walls sloppy with desire. Her eyes had been closed at the first touch at her groin and when she opened them now her husband had moved, his face so near her own now. She lifted her head up and he reacted swiftly, latching his lips to her own and pulsing his fingers, hearing her moan. The vibration of her sound filling his own mouth. Somehow, somehow, all this pleasure and she wasn't satisfied yet she knew. She wanted more contact. Her chest, her belly, and abruptly she pulled away from his demanding mouth.

Laurie sat in his crouch, too disoriented to understand what happened at first. "What's wro-" he was cut off.

"Get up here, my lord," she commanded. Her sudden movements had pulled her calves beneath her thighs and she held her arms out to him. His hazy eyes followed her movements as she pulled his outstretched hand, guiding him to the chaise and pushed him into the side with an armrest. Where she had been posed for the sketch.

"What are you-" he couldn't get a word out as she kissed him. Her mouth slid easily across his and she nibbled kisses along his jaw as she molded her body to his. Both of them had closed their eyes once their mouths had found each other and every touch resonated. Her wet lips along his throat, to the right of his Adam's apple. His harsh breath and groans sweeping the conch of her ear. Then the sweeping brush of her shins against his thighs as she settled into his lap, their naked skin seeping heat. Pubic hair of onyx black and sunshine blonde darkened as a thick column of petal pink pulsed and jerked between their bodies. The slight mound of her belly touched his frantically spasming abdomen. His hands settled on her hips, quivering, and she pressed her chest against his, enjoying the planes of his chest against her agitated nipples. It calmed her finally, for a moment, feeling every part of their bodies align and she opened her eyes with her lips on his upturned jaw.

The most glorious sight awaited her. Laurie's dark complexion was furrowed and tight, anxious with need and his head tossed back breathing in short bursts. He shivered slightly beneath her touch as she kissed his bony shoulder and chest, her hand trailing down. Then further down. His head shot up, eyes open when she grasped him in her hand.

It was strange. So velvety soft and smooth, yet it felt as if the core was molten steel. His fiery gaze kept her from glancing down even when her thumb crested the crown of his penis, coming into contact with a warm fluid. Perhaps just her own spreading and secreting even more.

He crushed her to him and she pulled her hand from between them to prevent it from being smashed. His teeth grasping for her lips and nibbling her neck, her collarbone. Then his mouth latched onto the side of her neck again and she ground her pelvis against his own. She felt very much like an animal grinding against him so insistently, but she felt his member pulse against her lower lips.

That area his breath had fondled earlier was now invaded by his mouth, his tongue trailing the curve of her ear.

She cried out, feeling a warm gush seep from her and coat them. He persisted, switching to her other ear and her grinding became insistent. But she wanted one more thing. Laurie's hands tightened, digging into her thighs as she copied his move – lashing at his ear wildly with her tongue. Before he had done it to her she would not have thought much of it, but considering her reaction she thought it worth a test. A deep curse exited his lips, one he didn't utter except when close to coming. His nails dug deeper, nearly painful, but she almost had him exactly where she wanted. Tilting her body forward, kissing up his forehead and rubbing his shoulders brought her chest higher up and she wondered if she'd have to ask him.

She didn't.

His needy lips clamped immediately onto her nearest breast and the pleasure was immediate. This time her nails dug harshly into his skin, lancing his shoulders and she felt moisture drip as his dexterous tongue swiveled around her nipple. Amy was close, she could feel the building pool of desire climbing to its peak. One last thing. She looked down, for some reason watching him, those dark brows and long lashes as his lips pulsed wetly on her breast made it more intense. Dangerously so.

Then those romantic, deep dark eyes opened and looked up at her. His dark features contrasted against his sharp, pale skin with bright blotches of red. Not breaking his gaze with hers he purposely released her nipple, only to boldly stretch his tongue out and have her watch him lathe her nipple with long strokes of his tongue. As if it were an ice cream cone. Once she began to shiver he broke off from that nipple only to do the same to her other one. His pink tongue sloppily surrounding her protruding, pebbled flesh. Just as his tongue swiveled and he drew his mouth to the other she moved again.

While he'd been busy licking, she'd pressed against him and tilted her hips just so – and brought herself straight down upon his cock.

All that accumulating moisture dripping from her made it effortless save for the last inch and she gasped watching Laurie's eyes roll back partially into his head for a second. Next he was smashing her to him and gasping around the nipple he'd been attending to. His cock throbbed and twitched inside her as she breathed.

"Oh, Amy," he moaned, releasing her only enough so she could move. Everything else of their bodies was still aligned, his chin pressing into her shoulder now as she readjusted in his lap. She tried putting her feet beneath her, but it was awkward. Feeling as if she was ruining the moment she went back to leaning forward on her knees, grasping his shoulders.

Once she settled he thrust up, finally deep within his wife with every tense inch surrounded in wet velvet that pulsed around him. Soon she got into rhythm with him, pulling and dropping her body onto his as his hips snapped up. They were reduced to primal noises. Grunts, groaning, moaning and the smell of heavy musk and sweat dripping in the air. Every groan and thrust was punctuated with the wet noises, getting louder by the second.

She could hear it, the wet slapping every thrust inside. His teeth trailing her shoulder as he tilted up, as if he could get any deeper and slamming in creating a moist, snapping slap noise to sound out. The moisture between them coated their thighs now and she was nearly there. Trying to reach that peak she began to increase her height bringing her chest to his shoulder height again, but this time he didn't latch to her nipple.

"My lord," she begged and he stared up in a daze, eyes confused and delirious. She pressed her left breast towards him, touching his chin. They cleared momentarily. The second he encircled his lips around her breast again his eyes closed, clutching her tightly. Feeling his cock penetrating so deeply and his mouth suckling she felt speared through, clutching to his hair and digging her nails she wildly worked herself on him. Just a few more harsh snaps of his hips and her own pulsing she groaned deeply, her body tightening and milking his cock intensely as she came.

Laurie's body reacted violently seconds later, his thrusts becoming violent and out of rhythm until he grunted into her softening body. Every twitch and release quivered through him, his moans becoming softer. They lay breathing gently against each other, his hand gently stroking her hair and back as she stroked his chest. She looked up to kiss him. His member was still inside her, so she shifted up a bit, feeling it fall out of her body relaxed. Sated for now, just as they were. Their kisses were gentle, soft and she lay upon his chest again.

After a few more breaths she looked up at her husband, his eyes heavy. But this time he looked rather sleepy.

"My lord," she whispered and he looked down - so surprised at his wife, stunned really, but also so very, very exhausted. Her mouth opened, her voice soft as her eyes stared off out the window, "Consume me like a fire, for I am air. Blazing, frothing and tempestuous you are. Only allow me to billow, build and invigorate you into a frenzy. Together we shall blossom into an inferno of that which leaves no part of either of us untouched."

His lips were closed, his eyes wide. He was very much awake. "Was that poetry, Amy?"

She didn't answer him but with a kiss and snuggled into the dip of his neck.

He picked her up in his arms, taking her for a nap to their bed, "I thought you weren't a poet? Only a woman." His teasing and smirk were back she noted sleepily.

"That's what I told you when I was just a woman to you," she yawned and he settled into her, his groin snug against her bottom.

"Just a woman?"

"Another woman, not your love. Wife. Some woman that you happened to know. Why would I share all my secrets with you? I had to be safe," she explained and sighed as his arm tightened over her abdomen. She'd fall asleep in moments.

"I'm delighted you share all your secrets with me now," Laurie was fading now and his hand moved, gently resting on her breast now. "And your fantasies." His smirk was devious now, she could feel it. "I love you, my lady."

"And I love you, my lord."

_Well I hope that was fun for all you readers. Also, that was last minute poetry I wanted to throw in without using someone else's poem. So I hope it's not too cheesy, lol. _


End file.
